Hogwart's Biggest Wind Storm
by Windrises
Summary: A wild wind storm puts Hermione Granger in danger. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter find out their friend is in danger of being blown away, by the wind, so they try to save her.


Note: Harry Potter is a book series created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger hadn't stepped outside in days. She had become so fascinated by her books, that she was too distracted to focus on anything else. She figured she better get some fresh air, before the next day of school starts, so she stepped out of Hogwarts and walked around. She enjoyed the nice breeze. However, the wind started rising and it was a very strong wind. Hermione saw one of her bookmarks being blown away. Hermione looked mad, while saying, "That was my seventh favorite bookmark."

Draco Malfoy overheard her and thought this would be a good chance to make fun of her. He sarcastically asked, "You lost your eight favorite bookmark? I'm bursting with sorrow. I hope the wind doesn't blow away your eighth favorite sock and your ninth favorite shoe. If something like that happened, I'd be tempted to cry." Hermione frowned at him, while Draco laughed. Draco's wallet got blown away by the wind, which made him scream, "Oh no!" Hermione was tempted to tease him about it, but she realized that wouldn't be mature, so she just smirked and continued her walk.

Hermione walked by a field of grass. Hagrid was trying to water the plants, but his plant water can got blown away by the wind. Hermione looked at him and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Hagrid noticed that the flowers were getting blown away by the wind, so he said, "Seems like I'll have to plant some new plants, after the wind starts rising."

Hermione saw one of her books being blown away. She had a sad look on her face, while saying, "I was excited to read that book."

Hagrid replied, "Seems like the wind's going to be the one who reads it."

Hermione saw several small items being blown away by the wind, so she asked, "What's up with this wind? I've never seen it rise so much."

Hagrid replied, "It hasn't risen this much since 2006."

Hermione thought about it and said, "October sixth of 2006. I read a book about that day. The wind rose like crazy, thanks to one of Grindelwald's codes. Do you think he's come back?"

Hagrid replied, "Probably not. This seems like a normal wind storm, but you better get inside."

Hermione responded, "That would probably be for the best. I don't want more of my books to get blown away by the wind." She started walking back to Hogwarts. However, the wind started blowing her to a nearby alley. Hermione had a strange feeling, that the wind was trying to get her to go somewhere. She started following the wind's path.

Hermione walked by a dumpster. She stuck out her tongue at the dumpster, because of how much garbage grossed her out. The dumpster's top got blown open. Hermione took a brief look and was surprised to see that Ron Weasley was napping in the dumpster. She knew that Ron was immature, but this was absurd. She wondered how she was supposed to get Ron out. She could dive in and grab him, but she was horrified to dive around garbage. She grabbed one of her books and threw it at Ron. Instead of opening his eyes, Ron picked up the book and started using it as a pillow. Hermione whispered, "What is wrong with him?" She threw a few of her backpack items at Ron, but none of them woke him up. Hermione angrily sighed and went into the dumpster. She picked up Ron and stepped out.

Ron woke up and asked, "What's going on?"

Hermione folded her arms and said, "You were taking a dumpster nap, so I had to step into yucky garbage, to save you."

Ron replied, "Thanks for waking me up."

Hermione asked, "Why were you napping in the dumpster? You better have a great explanation, even though that's impossible."

Ron replied, "Once a week, I check out the dumpster, to see if anybody threw away something good."

Hermione glared at Ron and said, "The dumpster isn't a Goodwill."

Ron replied, "You're right about that. The dumpster has free stuff. The dumpster is where I get Harry's birthday presents."

Hermione said, "Ron, have you ever heard of just buying clean, good products, instead of getting trash?"

Ron replied, "Trash is underrated."

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "How did you fall asleep in the dumpster?"

Ron answered, "I was shopping in the dumpster for so long, that I needed a nap."

Hermione said, "Pathetic." She angrily started walking back to Hogwarts. She and Ron were already late for class. She said, "Ron, we're going to be in trouble, thanks to your garbage antics."

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Ron arrived. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that she was fifteen minutes late. Hermione had never been late to class, so she was given a pass, but Ron got a detention. Harry Potter looked at Hermione and said, "I'm surprised you're late."

Hermione replied, "It's Ron's fault. I had to stop him from sleeping in a dumpster."

Harry responded, "I've been trying to make Ron stop shopping in garbage cans, but he always ignores me."

A few hours later it was lunchtime, but Ron had to stay in detention. Hermione stepped outside, because she was curious about the wind. She looked around and saw that the wind had stopped. She sighed with relief and started having lunch outside.

Draco went outside and said, "I couldn't afford a real lunch, because my wallet's still missing. Thankfully, I stole a bag of chips from Harry." The wind started rising. The bag of chips got blown away.

Harry went outside and caught the chips. He smiled. Draco grabbed a handful of chips, but the wind blew them away. Draco frowned and went inside. Harry walked by Hermione and said, "The wind seems to like me."

Hermione replied, "The wind doesn't seem to be fond of me, since I ended up late for class and lost a few books."

Harry said, "I doubt the wind has anything against you. You weren't the only one who suffered the wind's wrath. Ginny lost her backpack, I lost my grade reports, and Draco lost his cash."

Hermione felt the wind rising, again. She looked around and saw various objects being blown away, including her and Harry's lunchboxes. Hermione said, "We better go inside."

Harry replied, "That's for sure." Harry ran up to the door and opened. He stepped inside, but the wind blew the door shut before Hermione got in. Harry tried to push the door open it, but the wind wouldn't let him.

Hermione tried to open the door, but it wasn't working. She said, "The door betrayed me, just like the wind." She felt her pocketbooks being blown away, along with her keys and lipstick. She angrily said, "The wind is making my anger rise." Suddenly, the wind started blowing Hermione away from Hogwarts. She nervously said, "Oh no." Hermione tried to stay on the ground, but the wind had become more powerful than ever. She took a close look at the wind and noticed that the wind was being controlled. She whispered, "This isn't a wind storm. This is a wizard's spell."

Meanwhile, Ron was in detention. He was warm, so he opened a window. The wind was so strong, that it blew the detention room's desks ands books into a wall. Ron had a surprised look on his face, while saying, "The wind is bloody strong." He looked out the window and saw the wind blowing Hermione away.

Ron ran out of the detention room. He found Harry, in the hallway, and said, "Hermione's being blown away by the wind."

Harry replied, "I know, but I don't know how we're supposed to save her."

Ron said, "Let's run outside and hope the wind blows us to where she is."

Harry replied, "Ron, that's a crazy idea."

Ron said, "It's the only choice we have. Hermione saved me from sleeping in garbage, so I have to save her from the wind."

Harry replied, "That's a weird trade, but fair enough."

Harry and Ron ran up to the front door, but Severus Snape was guarding it. Snape sternly said, "Mr. Kitchen Pot and Mr. Weaseltown, nobody is allowed to step outside, because the wind rises. In fact, one of you is supposed to be in detention."

Harry replied, "Hermione's outside, getting blown away by the wind. We need to save her."

Snape said, "Professor Dumbledore instructed me to keep every student inside. Your desire to save your friend is noble, but you can't save her."

Harry and Ron both agreed that they needed to save Hermione, even if it meant getting in trouble. Harry said, "I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but we need to disobey you."

Snape replied, "You often ignore my advice, so this is hardly surprising. If you want to do something so foolish, you may go ahead, but don't expect this to end well." Harry and Ron walked out the door.

Professor Dumbledore walked by and saw the door close. He walked up to Snape and asked, "Did you let some of the students walk outside?"

Snape replied, "Hogwarts' two biggest punks ignored my advice. They want to save their friend."

Dumbledore responded, "I see. I admire their intentions, but I fear they made a grave mistake." Dumbledore was deeply worried about the three students. Snape tried to have an uncaring look on his face, but he was secretly worried too.

Harry and Ron started running outside. The wind was blowing Harry back to Hogwarts. Ron asked, "What's going on?"

Harry said, "The wind's stopping me. You need to save Hermione."

Ron sighed and replied, "I knew I was less lazy than you." Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione was finally able to step on the ground. She tried to walk back to Hogwarts, but the wind wouldn't let her. She asked, "Who is controlling the wind?" She looked around and saw a wizard's hand. The wizard used his wand to make the wind blow Hermione away.

After a minute of suffering the wind's wrath, Hermione landed on a field of grass. She saw Ron being blown around too. Ron fell on the same field of grass. Hermione looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ron said, "I came out here to save you from the wind. Harry was with me too, but that hairy kitchen pot was too lazy to help." The wind started blowing away pieces of Ron's hair off. In order to make the wind stop, Ron said, "I'm lazier than Harry is. I make fun of him, because I'm a weaselly coward." The wind stopped blowing his hair away.

Hermione looked at Ron and replied, "The wind's not the culprit. I saw a wizard controlling the wind."

Ron nervously asked, "Was it Voldemort?"

Hermione said, "No, I saw the wizard's hand and it wasn't ugly enough to be Voldemort's hand."

Ron replied, "It could be Draco."

Hermione said, "Considering the wind took away Draco's money, I doubt that." She paused and asked, "What were you doing out here? Didn't Snape warn you about how dangerous the wind is?"

Ron replied, "Yes, but it was worth it, to save you. I owed you for taking me out of the dumpster."

Hermione responded, "I appreciate your attempted rescue. You're not as immature as I thought you were."

Ron smiled and replied, "I feel the same way about you."

Hermione glared at him and asked, "You thought I was immature?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "More or less."

Hermione frowned and replied, "You're impossible to deal with." The wind started blowing her away again, so she said, "Despite how much Ron's lacking in the manners department, I still like him." The wind stopped.

Ron responded, "I'm sorry about taking a nap in the dumpster and making you late to class. Draco often calls me garbage, so it makes me feel like trash."

Hermione shook her head and said, "You're not garbage. You may be weird, immature, and you often frame Harry for your questionable antics, but you're a well meaning, unique guy."

Ron replied, "Thank you. I think your love for books is cute."

Hermione smiled and responded, "You're cute too." She paused and said, "The way you act is cute. I wasn't saying you look cute or anything."

Ron proudly said, "I'm adorable."

Hermione said, "Thanks for trying to save me from the rising wind."

Ron asked, "So, do you forgive me?" Hermione nodded. Ron asked, "Can I have a hug?" Hermione sighed and gave Ron a hug.

Gellert Grindelwald stepped out of the shadows and said, "Hi kids." Hermione and Ron glared at him. Grindelwald said, "I was the one who controlled the wind."

Hermione asked, "Why would you do such a thing? That was a scary situation. Plus I lost some books and my seventh favorite bookmark."

Grindelwald replied, "I was making sure you avoided my biggest mistake."

Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Grindelwald paced around, while saying, "A long time ago, I had strong feelings for someone, but I let our differences ruin our relationship. Hermione, you and Ron were drifting apart, so I used the wind to bring you closer together."

Hermione replied, "That was a reckless, dumb thing to do, but it helped."

Ron looked at Grindelwald and said, "So, you had a close relationship that failed?"

Grindelwald replied, "Yes, Dumbledore and I were quite the couple, until I ruined everything. In order to redeem myself, I helped you two stay together."

Hermione responded, "Ron and I aren't a couple."

Grindelwald winked and replied, "Yeah right." Grindelwald snuck away.

Hermione looked at Ron and said, "Grindelwald sure made things an awkward mess."

Ron replied, "Or maybe he helped make things better." The wind started rising. This time, it was the actual wind. Ron nervously said, "I hope the wind doesn't blow me away again."

Hermione held Ron's hand, while saying, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Ron smirked and said, "You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you?"

Hermione replied, "I'll stop."

Ron responded, "No! Holding hands with you is comfortable and cute." Ron felt embarrassed, which made Hermione snicker.

Hermione and Ron walked back inside. They were late for class. Harry walked up to them and said, "The teacher said that being blown away by the wind was a fair excuse for being late, so don't worry about getting in trouble." He looked at them and saw they were holding hands.

Hermione let go of Ron's hand and said, "I was just holding his hand, so the wind wouldn't blow him away."

Harry replied, "Yeah right." Hermione and Ron blushed at each other, before heading back to class.

Draco stepped outside. He had his spare wallet, but was looking for the wallet that the wind blew away. The wind started rising again, so Draco's spare wallet flew away. Draco screamed, "No!"


End file.
